It'll get better
by NBBforever
Summary: They go to a school right next to a hospital. Why? Because they have cancer, everyone at the school. The two most unlikely boys to attend come, and change her world.
1. We were friends

Rosalina's POV

me and my best friend Kristina, walked into school. We go to a special school. See, Kristina has a bone cancer in her left arm and I have it in my whole right arm, so we go to a school where a bunch of other kids with cancer go to to get an education. It's right next to a hospital, and every once in a while, someone doesn't come back.

"Rosalina, are excited for the dance? This is the first time they've ever had a dance." She said.

"sure." I said.

"what do you mean sure?" She asked.

"I just, haven't danced since I was four." I said. I noticed two kids walk in. One was older with glasses, and the other one was a small child with an oxygen tank, both were boys. I'd never seen them before. Must be new. But I must say, the older one caught my eye.

god he was sexy.

he turned his head and we made eye contact for about a few seconds and they we were engaged in a staring contest.

"Earth to rosalina." Kristina said.

"can't you see I'm in a staring contest with that boy?" I asked. She looked over to the boy I was looking at.

"the little one?" She asked.

"no." I said.

"Oh! You mean Nat." She said.

"gnat? Like the bug?" I asked.

"no. It's short for Nathaniel. And the little one. His name is Alexander, alex for short." She said.

"how of you know so much about these kids?" I asked.

"two years ago. The silver boulders. Your stepbrothers friends?" She said. It suddenly clicked.

"Nat!" I said. He gave me a puzzled look and continued walking with his brother.

"way to scare him off." Kristina said.

"it's not a big school." I said. The bird chirps (the school bell) rang.

"let's head to class." I said. She walked into her class and walked into mine. I sat down next to my friend, qaasim, and flipped to the section of my notebook for math. Qaasim tapped my shoulder.

"what's up?" I asked him.

"look in the back. a new kid and he's staring at you." He said. I looked behind me and There was Nat, staring at me. He gave me a smirk and I turned around.

"do you know him?" Qaasim asked.

"kinda. We were friends for a few years until I switched schools." I said.

"hello class. As you can see, we have a new student. Do you think you can come up here and introduce your self." Mrs. Johnson said.

"gladly." He stood up and walked to the front of the room. "My name is Nathaniel Wolff, Nat for short. I had an eye tumor in my left eye. My brother, my friends and I used to be in a band until they stole they name and went global. But I did get to play a very good concert before my eye gave out with my brother, my old friend, Cole, and the lovely rosalina."

"so you two know each other?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"yes." I said.

"so then you wouldn't mind showing him around?" She asked.

"no." I said. I stood up and walked over to Nat and led him out into the hall.

"How's josh doing?" He asked.

"I don't care for him." I said.

"so I'm guessing you don't know about Thomas and David?" He said.

"no but my friend, Kristina probably does." I said.

"This is the hall that leads to the hospital." I said, pointing to a door.

"so why are you still here?" He asked.

"cause they want to make sure they got out all of the cancer." I said. "That's the cafeteria." I said, pointing to another door.

"Who's the kid that sits next to you?" He asked.

"my friend, Qaasim." I said.

"how's your arm?" He asked.

"good. How's you eye?" I said.

"good." He said.

"how's alex?" I asked.

"better." He said.

"what happened? Does he still play drums?" I asked.

"one day he said it felt like he swallowed the ocean. Then he couldn't breath so we took him to the hospital. He's gonna get a lung transplant In a few months but until then, the doctors suggested we come here. And he still plays drums." He said.

"does he play songs like hardcore wrestlers?" I asked.

"sometimes." He said.

"do you guys still write?" I asked.

"often." Nat said.

"what do you write about?" I asked.

"anything. Sometimes we write about girls, but you know-" I cut him off.

"girls?" I asked.

"girls with beautiful eyes. Girls of our dreams." He said.

"I'm coming over today, and your gonna play these songs so I can hear them." I said.

"okay mis bossy." We walked back into the class room.

at the end of the day...

I walked over with qaasim and Kristina to Nat and Alex.

"hey alex." I said.

"rosalina?" He asked.

"yep." I said.

"Ha! I told you it was rosalina. I should've put money on it!" Alex said.

"how does everybody know you?" Qaasim asked.

"remember that video I showed you." Kristina said, referring to lunch.

"that's the kid? The one singing _Rosalina. Rosalina._" Qaasim asked.

"that is I." Nat said.

"and I'm the very adorable and very talented drummer." Alex said.

"come on. See you guys later." I said. Me, Nat and alex started walking toward the cab waiting for them.

when we got there...

"wow. you apartment has changed a lot." I said. There was a wall of draws with the faces on it. A set of chairs all yellow and a purple couch. A purple stairwell and the same egg chair.

"thanks." Nat said.

"Nat, don't forget we have a draining today." Alex called.

"what's a draining?" I asked.

"they have to drain out my lungs every month." Alex said.

"is it fun?" I asked.

"sometimes. Unless it's with a different nurse, then I'm pretty terrified. Also, Juanita's coming over." Alex said.

"Juanita's his best friend and crush." Nat explained.

"she is not my crush." Alex said.

"sure." Nat said.

"So, can I come with?" I asked.

"sure, why not?" Nat said.

"the song." I said, reminding him of why I came.

he walked over to the piano. "Alex, do you mind playing the drums?" He asked.

"nope." Alex walked over to the drums and began.

_brown Hair_

_warm brown eyes_

_Face made of gold_

_Hypnotized by your beautiful eyes_

_That draw me in_

_So please take my hand_

_I would be honored to dance with you_

_Maybe have a chance with you_

_Beautiful one_

_Beautiful girl_

_Hypnotized by your beautiful eyes_

_Beautiful Eyes in disguise_

_They will arise I despise_

_Any man who would take them away_

_Beautiful eyes_

_Beautiful Eyes in disguise_

_They will arise I despise_

_Any man who would take you away_

_Beautiful eyes_

_I'd be happy to sit with you_

_Tell you that life's all new_

_So please take my hand_

_Beautiful eyes in disguise_

_Beautiful Eyes in disguise_

_They will arise I despise_

_Any man who would take them away_

_Beautiful eyes in disguise_

_Beautiful Eyes in disguise_

_They're really nice I despise_

_Any man who would take you away_

_Beautiful eyes_

_Beautiful eyes in disguise_

_Beautiful Eyes in disguise_

_They will arise I despise_

_Any man who would take them away_

_Beautiful eyes_

_Beautiful eyes..._

he finished. "So, who has these beautiful eyes?" I asked.

"Just an old friend." He said.

"let's go nat." Alex said.

when we came back, we had an encounter with Thomas and David. Alex was sleeping and Nat was cartying him while I carried the tank.

"hey, Nat and alex and- who's that?" Thomas said.

"rosalina." Nat said.

"didn't rosalina have a real arm?" Thomas asked.

"don't be rude." Nat said. "And don't wake up alex."

"Why?" David asked.

"he just got a draining." I said.

"huh?" They asked.

"his lungs fill up with water so they have to drain them." I said.

"well we wanted to say sorry." Thomas said.

"we wanted to stay, but josh told us that if we don't want to go to jail, then we won't leave." David said.

"so then we finally told the cops and now he's in juvi." Thomas said.

"and we wanted to be your friends again." David said.

"I'm sorry, your arm just looks really cool." Thomas said.

"should I forgive them Rosie?" Nat asked.

"why not, your a forgiving person." I said.

"you guys wanna come over?" He said.

"sure." We continued walking until we were inside.

nat put alex on the purple couch.

"Can I look at his scars?" I asked Nat.

"sure, just don't wake him." I slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

"I just realized that one of your eye's is bigger than the other." Thomas said.

"what happened?" David asked.

"I had a tumor in this eye and had it removed." Nat said.

"ouch." Thomas said. I finished unbuttoning his shirt. He had four scars under each nipple and one in the middle of his chest. He also had a big bandage from where they just drained.

Thomas, Nat, and David came over.

"Explain them." I said.

"The first ones was to take out a lump, the second and third was to take out a bigger lump, the fourth was for a big draining. The one in the middle was because the accidentally moved his heart so they needed to move it back." Nat said. "Also there's one on his neck because that tube that brings the are was bent."

alexs eyes fluttered open. "Why are you guys looking at me?" He asked. Then he realized that his shirt was unbuttoned. "What are Thomas and David doing here?"

"they apologized and explained so this is their second and final chance." Nat said.

"were you guys looking at my scars?" Alex asked.

"I just wanted to see them." I said.

"Did Juanita come?" Alex asked in a small voice.

"Not yet little man." Nat said just as the door rang. "But now she did." Nat walked over and opened the door to a short girl, with black duly hair poking out of her baby blue doerag that matched her clothes, with milky chocolate skin.

"alex!" She screamed running towards him.

"hey Juanita." He said.

"whys your shirt unbuttoned?" She asked.

"they were looking at my scars. How was school?" He said.

"I got detention again for blowing my nose in a teachers shirt." She said.

"cool! What'd the teacher say? Was it Ms. Jones?" He asked.

"yep. She said, 'Juanita, you shouldn't do that.' then I said, 'I do what I want' then I blew my nose again." Juanita said.

"your bad." Alex said, laughing.

"that why were friends." She said. "Wait you are all these people?"

"rosalina, Thomas and David." Alex said, pointing to us.

"rosalina? The girl Nat's always talking about?" She asked.

"sh sh sh." Nat said.

"your always talking about me?" I asked.

"sometimes." Nat said.

"all the times. Rosalina this, rosalina that. And yet you didn't notice her." Alex said.

"aren't Thomas and David the losers you ditched your band?" Juanita asked.

"yes they are." Alex said. "Sorry guys I just really hated you."

"it's understandable." David said.

"I have to get home and help qaasim and Kristina with a project." I said.

"let me walk you. None of you leave this apartment." Nat said. We walked out the door and down to ground level.

"So how'd you like your first day?" I asked.

"it was my first time at a different school. I'm so used to the amigos life style." Nat said. "but it made it better that I had an old friend there with me."

"would this old friend happen to have brown hair and warm brown eyes?" I asked.

"maybe." He said.

"My old friend does." I said.

"Is it me?" He asked.

"yes it's you." I said.

"I have beautiful eyes to you?" He asked.

"yes." I said.

"the song was about you." He said.

"shocker." I said.

"you knew, didn't you?" He asked.

"Maybe." I said. "Your still in love with me, aren't you?"

"Me?" He asked sarcastically.

"wow. I sure did leave my mark." I said.

"on my heart." He said.

"way to be sappy." I said.

"I was just saying." He said.

"Well, I like you too." I said.

"gasp. I didn't know that." He said.

"how? I don't give it away." I said.

"when you kissed me on the cheek backstage at Chicago." He said.

"well it was the thing I was supposed to do. You just admitted that you wrote a really great song for me." I said. I stopped walking.

"have a safe walk home." I said. I walked inside.

"Hey dad." I said walking to the kitchen.

"tell me how yesterday, my daughter was complaining about life and today she's walking home with a boy?" He asked.

"that boy goes to school with me." I said.

"what happened?" He asked.

"he had an eye tumor. His little brother also has garbage lungs." I said.

"may I meet them?" He asked.

"yah but we'll probably have to go to their house. Garbage lungs fill with water and need to get drained." I said. I texted Nat.

rosie: can my dad and me come over for a dinner tonight?

Nat: yah but it's my dad and I.

rosie: just had to correct me.

Nat: yep.

"they said we can come over." I said. "I'm going over to Kristina's till six." I said.

...

we were standing outside of Nat and Alex's apartment. I knocked.

"alex, get the door." Nat screamed.

"you get. you told me to rest." Alex said.

"I would but I'm in the shower." Nat screamed. Alex sighed and a few seconds later, he came to the door.

"Nat, hurry up our dinner guests are here." Alex screamed. "Come in." he said. Me and my father walked in. "Sit down." We sat on the purple couch and alex crashed in the egg chair.

"dad, this is alex." I said.

"hey rosalina, after you left, Nat forced me to take some stink medicine." Alex said.

"isn't it supposed to help you?" I asked.

"yah but they ran out of blue rassberry flavor." alex said.

"But it will save you life. Don't you want to live?" I asked.

"yah. I'd miss my brother and my best friend." He said. "Rosalina, your robot arm is so cool." He said.

"thank you. I think your style is cool." I said.

"what's my style?" He asked.

"the doe rag and socks tied around the ankles." I said.

"Alex! Come here!" Nat screamed from his bed room.

"Nat. I'm already comfortable on th egg chair. You com here." Alex called back.

"I can't. I'm only wearing pants." Nat screamed again. Alex sighed and went to his room. I secretly followed.

"alex, why are you boxers in the sink?" Nat asked.

"because the basket was full." Alex said, sitting on his bed.

"what if rosalina wants to use the bathroom?" Nat asked.

"she can dry her hands my my boxers." Alex said.

"that is gross. They're used man." Nat said.

"So?" Alex asked.

"go clean up your boxers." Nat said.

alex trudged to the bathroom and came out with seven pairs of boxers.

"Nat, just so you know I'm wearing your underwear." He said. Nat put on a shirt as I went back to the living room.

Nat and alex walked out.

"I'm gonna go set up the table in the fuzzy room." Nat said, walking towards it.

...

"you guys can come in now!" Nat called. Alex ead us to the fuzzy room where there was a small, round dinning table in the middle.

...

"so, where are your parents?" I asked them.

"mom, dead. Dad's in Hawaii on a honeymoon with a very nice lady who can cook." Alex said.

"what do you do, Mr. Tai?" Nat asked.

"I work for the international communication center." He said.

"Rosalina, if your arm is gone and you cancer too theb why do you still go to school there?" Alex asked.

"I'm in recovery classes. That's why me and Nat have the same schedule." I said.

"ill be in recovery classes soon. I used to go to regular school, but then kids were mean so me and Nat went there." Alex said.

...

nat's POV

alex, David, Juanita, and Thomas went to the skate park.

me and rosalina were watching the documentary tapes from when I was nine.

"Nat." Rosalina said. I looked at her. "I'm gonna put my fingers in your hair." I shrugged. She put her biotic fingers through my hair. She pulled me close so our noses were touching.

"are you fingers always cold?" I asked. Our lips touched and it was like fireworks.

my phone started ringing.


	2. Relearning

Nat's POV

_Nat? _

_What's up thomas? _

_See my dad came to pick me up, but he was drunk, so I asked him if alex could come and he slapped me. So then alex and Juanita were crossing the street and my dad, he hit them._

_..._

_nat? They're already halfway to the hospital meet us there._

i put on my sneakers. "Alex was hit by a car." I said. That was enough to get rosalina moving.

"go in my room and grabbing the orange duffle bag." I said. She ran and came back and I was leaving. We ran down the streets and to the hospital. It probably looked really weird.

a girl with a robot arm carrying a duffle bag and a boy with a huge scar on his face running down the streets of New York. I got people to move, though. We ran in just as they unloaded the ambulance. I ran over to alex.

"don't worry alex I'm here." I said. I took a superman action figure out of the bag and wrapped Alex's fingers around it.

"mom." alex said. "Sh-she lov-loves you Nat." They placed a nonpuked on oxygen mask on him.

"an-and she wants you and rosa-li-li-lina to stay together. And she's glad that we made up with Thomas and David." Alex said.

"keep talking. Your doing well." A surgeon said.

"tell Juanita that if I don't make, that I loved her." Alex said.

they took him into the operating room and there he fell into a coma.

he stayed there for two weeks. Balloons, flowers and stuffed animals gathered around him. I didn't go to school, just sat there with him.

i told him stories, sang songs, and sometimes even th news.

even josh came by and left him a stuffed bear.

In the operation room, he had a head trama so the had to shave his head. I sat looking at his sweet little bald head, his closed eyes, and his beauty marks.

on the day dad came back with Jess, his new wife, was the same day Juanita came. All three entered at the same time.

"hey dad. Hey Jess." I said. "Sup Juanita."

"how long has he been here?" Dad asked.

"two weeks." I said.

"look at his bold little head." Juanita said.

"by the way, he told me to tell you that he loves you." i told her.

"i was there. he just didn't remember." Juanita said.

"im gonna make a phone call." i said.

_hello? _

_hey kristina._

_hey nat._

_kristina, have you heard from rosalina. _

_why? _

_i havent seen her in three days._

_she didnt tell you? _

_tell me what? _

_shes in the hospital getting her other arm removed for the same reason. then she'll be completly clear of cancer._

_is she in the one alex is in? _

_yah. shes been in the reovery center for two days._

_oh. do you know why she wouldnt tell me._

_since you already had alex to worry about she didnt want to worry you more._

_oh. okay thanks._

_bye_

"who were you talking to?" my dad asked.

"my friend, kristina." i said.

"is she you girlfriend?" my dad asked.

"no. my girlfriend is in the recovery center." i said.

"cause she had that bone cancer that i dont remeber what its called." Juanita said.

"yah." i said.

..

it was night time and i was almost asleep when i heard something.

"where am i?" i raspy voice asked.

"alex?" i asked. i walked to his bed.

"nat? where am i?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"your im the hospital. you were in a car crash and then a coma. for about two weeks." i said.

he tryed to sit up but winced and lay down again. "use the remote." i said, handing him the remote.

"im gonna call the doctor." i said. i pressed the call button. a nurse came in.

"his awake." she calld into the hall. a team of doctors came in.

"nat! nat!" alex started screaming when they locked me out. i heard his heart monitor went racing.

"call the boy back in!" a doctor screamed. a nurse ran out and pulled me back in. i ran over to alex.

"nat!" alex screamed.

"alex calm down calm down." i said. he buried his head in my shirt.

"what are they gonna do?" alex asked.

"they're gonna make you feel better." i said. they gave him shots, checked his heart, and gave him food.

after they left, alex asked, "Nat, how fome im full?"

"feeding tube to make sure you get nutrients." i said.

"wheres rosalina?" he asked.

"she had another surgery and is in recovery. Juanita and dad were here earlier." i informed him.

"how are my lungs? are they still sucky." alex asked.

"they still fill with water but not as often." i said.

"so my lungs are stil, crappy." alex said.

"pretty much." i said. a nurse told me something.

"alex, in the morning we're gonna try and feed you some pudding and they want to know which flavor." i said.

"okay, im gonna sleep now." he said.

...

we gave alex a spoonful of vanilla pudding. after a few mintues, they gave him his cannola back, and he put it in his nose.

rosalina walked in as alex threw up the spoonfull of pudding. "hey rosalina." i said, watching alex puke up bile.

"hey nat. hey alex." she said. she was wearing a pink sweater.

...

alex stayed at thw hospital for two more weeks. there he relearned to eat with untensils, keep his food down, and to move a little more.

they told him not to walk for teo more weeks, and gave him a wheelchair. his oxygen tank was strapped to the back.

me and alex went back to public school.

qaasim got out of recovery class and joined us.


	3. Back at school & new bands

alex's POV

today was my first day back in public school. last time i was here i was getting bullied. nat helped me get dressed in the morning. i put on a white shirt from the clothing line i made online. i also added a pair of red basketball shorts and a doerag, along with socks around my ankles.

Juanita came over. "hey Juanita." i said.

"hey alex" she said. we left the building and went to the school. Juanita wheeled me in.

"class, please welcome alex back." my teacher, Ms. dooli said.

"hey alex." they said. i waved.

"alex, where have you been?" a girl, Mack, asked.

"i was in the hospital because of my sucky lungs." i said. i wasnt aloud to say crap in school.

"do you remeber what happened?" my other friend, Mitchie, asked.

"i was hit my a car and fell into a coma in surgery they shaved off all my hair and the. they told me that im gonna have to have the oxygen tank for a long time. i cant even walk because the oxygen tank doesnt give enough oxygen to oxygenate the blood in my weak legs because i was in coma." i said.

"thats so cool." he said.

"when he does start walking his brother asked that someone help him because he might fall." Juanita said. Juanita lead me over to my desk and put my bookbag next to me.

we started with math...

at lunch...

"alex, can i help you wiit your lunch?" mack asked.

"its okay. i packed lunch." i said. me, Juanita and mitchie sat at our usual table.

the bully, Keth, came over.

"hey keth." i said in a small voice.

"hey wimp. what you got for lunch?" he asked.

"a pudding cup. its the only thing i can keep down." i said. "and this bag of grapes."

"what?" he asked.

"everything else makes me vomit." i said.

"dont forget that nat smashed your pills into the pudding." Juanita said.

"yah." i took a spoonful of pudding and then spit it in my napkin.

"eat you pudding." Juanita commanded.

"im trying." i said. she took the spoon and shoved pudding into my mouth and put her hwnd over it so i couldnt spit.

...

it was october, four weeks after i woke up from the coma.

" you know what we should do?" qaasim said. david, nat, qaasim, me, rosalina, and thomas we all hanging out.

"what?" i asked.

"start a band." he said.

"why? thomas said.

"we all play instruments, nat and alex can sing, and alex is almost completly better." qaasim said.

"so then what should we call this band?" nat asked.

they kept shouting ideas. i wasnt listening. then, it came to me. "the naked brothers band." i said. they all looked at me.

"alex im a girl." rosalina said.

"no, its a family name. remember when we preformed in chicago under that name. and, thats what our mom used to call me and nat." i explained.

"i like it." nat said.

"me too." david said.

the rest agreed and we got to rehersing.

"nat, when i was in a coma, did you write any new songs?" i asked.

"yah." he said.

"can you play it?" i asked.

"sure." he walked over to the babygrand.

_Everybody's cried at least once_

_Everybody's laughed at least twice_

_And over and over again_

_Everybody's cried at least once_

_Everybody's laughed at least twice_

_And over and over again_

_I don't want you to get involved _

_Again _

_But I want you to join me in my quest _

_Again _

_Conflict with my life _

_Is the beginning _

_Conflict with my life _

_Is the beginning _

_Conflict with my life_

_ Is the beginning _

_Everybody's cried at least once _

_Everybody's laughed at least twice_

_ And over and over again _

_Everybody's cried at least once _

_Everybody's laughed at least twice_

_ And over and over again_

_ I don't want you to get involved _

_Again _

_But I want you to join me in my quest _

_Again_

_ Everybody's cried at least once _

_Everybody's laughed at least twice_

_ And over and over again _

_Everybody's cried at least once _

_Everybody's laughed at least twice _

_And over and over again _

_Everybody's cried at least once _

_Everybody's cried at least once _

_Everybody's cried at least once _

_Everybody's cried at least once _

_Everybody's cried at least once _

_Everybody's cried at least once _

_Everybody's cried at least once _

_Everybody's cried at least once_

"that's deep." I said.

...

when the time came for our first concert (which was around the end of November) , everyone was super nervous. We were sitting backstage.

"alex, when you get there, there's gonna be a tank by the drums. Your gonna walk onstage without this one. how far fo you think you can make it?" Cooper asked.

"I can make it." I said.

"everybody ready?" Nat asked.

"speech Nat." I demanded.

"okay. For some of you, you've never preformed before. For most of you, you haven't preformed in years. But, as long as you kno that your gonna get through it, then everybody else will believe that you a professional." Nat said.

"nbb on three." I said.

"one two three!" Rosalina shouted.

"nbb!" We said. We walked out on stage. When I sat at the drums, I was feeling dizzy. I put on that cannola.

"good evening new York." Nat said into the microphone. "We're gonna introduce our selves but first, we don't want you to like our songs just because we have cancer. All of our songs, come from the heart, so when you hear it, I want you to like the songs because you like the song.

"so anyways, I'm Nat Wolff. I'm eleven years old. I play piano but will mostly be singing. I had an eye tumor when I turned ten. My left eye is glass. And yah. I was in the silver boulders, then I did one last concert before my eye got taken out."

rosalina went closer to her microphone. "I'm rosalina tai. I'm fourteen. I will play bass but I also play guitar, cello, piano, flute, french horn, and drums. When I was twelve, they found gone cancer in my right arm and got from where most people have shoulders taken off. Then a few months back they found some in my left arm and now I have robot arms like a special little kid likes to call them. I was with Nat when he did that last concert." Rosalina said.

"I'm David Levi. I'm twelve years old. I only play piano. I have no cancer. And I also was in the silver boulders." David said.

"I'm Thomas Batuello. I'm eleven years old. I play cello and bass, but will only be playing cello here. I do not have cancer. and I also was in the silver boulders." Thomas said.

"I'm qaasim Middleton. I'm eleven. I play guitar. I had a stomach tumor which was taken out and now I'm here." He said.

"I'm alex Wolff. I'm nine years old. I will be playing drums. I also play piano, guitar and I sing a little. I had a lung tumor that ruptured one lung, causing it to fill with water. They got the tumor out and rained my lungs. Then, I was better for a few months Sputnik I was hit by a car, where my lungs started giving up. Now, I'm probably gonna have this oxygen tank with my for the rest of my life. I was in the silver boulders and did one last concert before the incident." I said. "And like Nat said we're not forcing you to like our songs just treat them like you average Beyoncé song. We hope you like it but if you don't, then you don't. No ones gonna judge you. Everyone is entitled to their opinions. Thank you. we're gonna start off with an a new song which is a favorite, _if that's not love_."


	4. On TV

Nat's POV

we preformed _if that's not love, sometimes I'll be there, everybody's cried at least once, nowhere, I'm out, banana smoothie, catch up with the end, I indeed can see, fishing for love, beautiful eyes, run, I could be, taxi cab, long distance, L. A., _and_ girl of my dreams. _(basically all the songs from season 1 and everybody's cried at least once.)

we went back stage where we drank some water. "Guys, they want you on Good Morning New York tomorrow." Cooper said.

"does that mean we have to wake up in the morning?" Alex asked.

"yes." We all said.

...

"Good morning New York I'm Betsy."

"and I'm Phillis. this morning, we're going to be talking with new hit sensation, the Naked Brothers Band." Phillis said.

"they preformed last night at big dome arena(a/n-don't think that's real) and they took away the hearts of the crowd." Betsy said.

"the drummer, he stole my heart the most." Phillis said.

"a little boy, with lung cancer playing drums for such emotional, intense, and loving songs. He must have grown up this way." Betsy said.

"did you see Nat and rosalina's chemistry out there? Looks like they have something going on." Phillis said.

"let's welcome them onto the stage." Betsy said.

"real brothers. Real music. Not really naked. The Naked Brothers Band." Alex said in a deep voice coming on stage with the rest of us. We sat down in chairs.

"alex, can you tell us what that was?" Phillis asked.

"to be honest I made it up while walking on stage." Alex said.

"so, where did the name come from?" Betsy asked.

"when me and alex were little, we took baths together. One day, we were feeling rebellious and ran out of the tub naked, causing our mom to chase us. And I was singing a song that I don't remember but it was by the beetles, and alex was screaming 'we're the Naked Brothers Band! We're the Naked Brothers Band!" I said.

"your welcome." Alex said.

"so then, a few weeks ago, qaasim said let's be in a band. And we were coming up with names and alex goes the Naked Brothers Band. And then rosalina says that she's a girl and alex explains that the name means family." I said.

"I'm a deep guy." Alex said.

"alex, why the doe rag?" Phillis asked.

"we'll for starters I'm bald, which I don't like because I had a lot of hair. Second, my first doerag was a blanket my mom gave me and then my cousin ruined it in the wash and fixed it and it looked like a doerag." alex said.

"but you look adorable bald." I said.

"I look like a baby." Alex said.

"a cute baby." I said.

"I am cute." Alex said, putting a finger in his cheek.

"so rosalina, how do you handle girl time?" Betsy asked.

"I hang out with my best friend, kristina. But when she goes out of town, these guys are my dress up dolls." Rosalina said.

"so you play with them?" Betsy asked.

"she dresses us up, makes us model, and worst of all, post the pictures on the internet." Thomas said.

"so what do you guys do back?" Phillis asked.

"if we try to get her back, she'll tell us off." Qaasim said.

"she'll be like, 'I'm the oldest you do what I say.'" David said.

"and she'll give us the finger." Thomas said.

"we call it mommy mode." Alex said.

"why aren't you saying thing Nat?" Phillis asked.

"I'm not trying to get on her bad side." I said.

"or is it because you love her?" Alex teased.

"Nat and rosalina sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." David and Thomas teased.

"shut up!" Me and rosalina said simultaneously.

"so you two have something going?" Phillis asked.

"uh." I said.

"they are madly in love, but they don't like admitting it." Alex said.

"we noticed during beautiful eyes you both were flushing and looking at each other." Betsy said.

"madly in love." Alex repeated.

"Can we just play the song?" I asked.

"here's the Naked Brothers Band with their long lost hit, _Hardcore wrestlers_." Phillis said.

we went over to the stage and preformed hardcore wrestlers.

One year later...

no one's POV

alex: 9

nat, Thomas, David, qaasim: 12

kristina: 13

rosalina: 14

the next few chapters will be kinds sad. They all go back to regular school. The band is a bif success. Everyone is happy.

for now...


	5. Church

Rosalina's POV

"hey David, have you seen Nat? They canceled band rehearsal." I said.

"I haven't seen him since last week when he first started canceling." David said.

"maybe you should call." Thomas suggested.

"he doesn't answer." Kristina said.

"call alex." Qaasim said.

i took out my phone and dialed Alex's number.

"voicemail." I said.

"we should go over and see what's wrong." Cooper suggested.

"or try calling Nat again." Qaasim said.

i dialed Nat's number.

"hello?" Alex said over the phone.

"alex! Where's Nat?" I asked. Everyone came closer to listen.

"I can't tell you." Alex said.

"why not?" I asked.

"Cause Nat told me so." Alex said. Mumbling. "He wants to talk to you." Alex said.

"hey Rosie." Nat said.

"Nat, where have you been?" I asked. "Why haven't you gone to school?" David asked. "Did you move without telling us?" Kristina asked.

"guys. Just come over and I'll explain everything." The phone shut off right after a crash.

we all ran to their house and knocked on the door.

"Nat, stop!" Alex screamed.

"I want to get the door." He protested.

"you ran into a chair. I'm getting the door." Alex said. Steps. He opened the door. we walked in and their apartment was a mess.

"what happened?" Qaasim asked.

nat stumbled out of his room and ran into the wall. "I said stay in the room." Alex screamed at him.

"I wanted to see my friends." He said, then mumbled something else. He turned to face us and had a huge lump on his face.

we all screamed. "What happened to your face?" Cooper asked.

"he got another tumor in the other eye and is getting it removed tomorrow. He can barely see and that's why it's a mess." Alex said.

"I'll be completely blind at 12 years old." Nat said.

"I have to keep him from bruising it or opening it because it can get infected." Alex said. "Go back to the room." Nat stumbled to his room.

"what are we gonna do about the band?" Cooper asked.

"I don't know. But if he gets really familiar with the stages he won't need to see." I said.

"what about writing songs?" David asked.

"he can write them electeonically and then something can read it to us." Alex said.

"like Siri." Kristina said.

"that's only if he wants to keep the band." Alex said.

"right. Let's go ask him." Thomas said. We walked to his room. He was sitting on alex's bed playing with a tennis ball.

"Nat." I said. He looked at us and had tears in his eyes.

"I don't wanna be blind." He said.

"I know you don't. It's a test." I said. Everyone looked at me. "God does bad things to goof people to test their faith. If they aren't faithful, then they god won't help them. but if they are sweet, loyal, and kind, then god will reward them."

"tell you what, me and rosalina are going to church tomorrow. You guys come and we'll ask the priest to pray for you eyes, and you lungs, and you belly, and your bones." Kristina said.

"but I'm half Jewish." Nat protested.

"but the other half is Christian." Alex said.

"true."

later that day, Kristina and I went down to our church's chapel.

"hello girls. How are the bones?" Mrs. Marywheater, the church director said.

"good. Um, tomorrow at the mass, we're bring a few friends and we'd like to know if the priest could say a prayer for them." Kristina said.

"are they dying?" She asked.

"no. One is gonna be blind, the others lungs suck, and another had a abdominal tumor." I said.

"sure, can I get the names?" She asked. We wrote the. On a paper.

the next day: September 11, 2014 **(a/n it shall be 2014)**

"I'm nervous." Nat said.

"why? It's just church." I said.

"I've never been to church before." He said.

"just follow me until the Eucharist." I said. We went in and sat in a pew.

**(a/n: the rest of the chapter will be at church so if you don't go to church or your another religion, sorry. I'm catholic and I think that it'll be nice that they go to church. Just wait for the next chapter if you don't want to read it.)**

"all rise. Turn to page 546 in you song books. Sing a new song." The lady at the alter said.

we all stood and opened our books and sang.

_Refrain  
>Sing a new song unto the Lord;<br>let your song be sung from mountains high.  
>Sing a new song unto the Lord,<br>singing alleluia._

_1. Yahweh's people dance for joy.  
>O come before the Lord.<br>And play for him on glad tambourines,  
>and let your trumpet sound.<em>

_2. Rise, O children, from your sleep;  
>your Savior now has come.<br>He has turned your sorrow to_ _joy,  
>and filled your soul with song.<em>

_3. Glad my soul for I have seen  
>the glory of the Lord.<br>The trumpet sounds; the dead shall be raised.  
>I know my Savior lives.<em>

"in the name of the Father, The son, and the holy spirit." The priest said.

"amen." The church replied.

priest: the grace of our lord Jesus christ and the love of god and the fellowship of the Holy Spirit be with you all.

all: and with your spirit.

The priest introduced the mass of the day.

_Priest_: Dear friends, this water will be used to remind us of our baptism. Let us ask God to bless it, and to keep us faithful to the Spirit he has given us.

_Priest_: God our Father, your gift of water brings life and freshness to the earth; it washes away our sins and brings us eternal life.

We ask you now to bless this water, and to give us your protection on this day which you have made your own. Renew the living spring of your life within us and protect us in spirit and body, that we may be free from sin and come into your presence to receive your gift of salvation.

We ask this through Christ our Lord.

**_All_: ** **Amen.**

he sprinkledus with the holy the holy water as we sung:

_1. You who dwell in the shelter of the Lord, who abide in his shadow for life, say to the Lord: "My refuge, my rock in whom I trust!"_

_REFRAIN: And he will raise you up on eagle's wings, bear you on the breath of dawn, make you to shine like the sun, and hold you in the palm of his hand._

_2. The snare of the fowler will never capture you, and famine will bring you no fear: under his wings your refuge, his faithfulness your shield. (REFRAIN)_

_3. For to his angels he's given a command to guard you in all of your ways; upon their hands they will bear you up_, _lest you dash your foot against a stone. (REFRAIN)_

_Priest_: May almighty God cleanse us of our sins, and through the eucharist we celebrate make us worthy to sit at his table in his heavenly kingdom.  
><strong><em>All<em>: ** **Amen.**

_Priest_: As we prepare to celebrate the mystery of Christ's love, let us acknowledge our failures and ask the Lord for pardon and strength.

**_All_: ** **I confess to almighty God,  
>and to you, my brothers and sisters,<br>that I have sinned through my own fault,  
>in my thoughts and in my words,<br>in what I have done,  
>and in what I have failed to do;<br>and I ask blessed Mary, ever virgin,  
>all the angels and saints,<br>and you, my brothers and sisters,  
>to pray for me to the Lord, our God.<strong>

_Priest_: May almighty God have mercy on us, forgive us our sins, and bring us to everlasting life.

**_All_: Amen.**

_All_: Glory to God in the highest,  
>and peace to his people on earth.<br>Lord God, heavenly King, almighty God and Father,  
>we worship you, we give you thanks, we praise you for your glory.<br>Lord Jesus Christ, only Son of the Father,  
>Lord God, Lamb of God,<br>you take away the sin of the world: have mercy on us;  
>you are seated at the right hand of the Father: receive our prayer.<br>For you alone are the Holy One, you alone are the Lord,  
>You alone are the Most High, Jesus Christ,<br>with the Holy Spirit, in the glory of God the Father. Amen.

_Priest_: Let us pray.

he read from the bible.  
><strong><em>All<em>: ** **Amen.**

lector 1: a reading from the first letter of Saint Paul to the Corinthians.

Brothers and sisters:  
>Knowledge inflates with pride, but love builds up.<br>If anyone supposes he knows something,  
>he does not yet know as he ought to know.<br>But if one loves God, one is known by him.

So about the eating of meat sacrificed to idols:  
>we know that there is no idol in the world,<br>and that there is no God but one.  
>Indeed, even though there are so-called gods in heaven and on earth<br>(there are, to be sure, many "gods" and many "lords"),  
>yet for us there is<p>

one God, the Father,  
>from whom all things are and for whom we exist,<br>and one Lord, Jesus Christ,  
>through whom all things are and through whom we exist.<p>

But not all have this knowledge.  
>There are some who have been so used to idolatry up until now<br>that, when they eat meat sacrificed to idols,  
>their conscience, which is weak, is defiled.<p>

Thus, through your knowledge, the weak person is brought to destruction,  
>the brother for whom Christ died.<br>When you sin in this way against your brothers  
>and wound their consciences, weak as they are,<br>you are sinning against Christ.  
>Therefore, if food causes my brother to sin,<br>I will never eat meat again,  
>so that I may not cause my brother to sin.<p>

the word of The Lord.

all: thanks be to god.

Lector 2 went up.

l2: the response is:Guide me, Lord, along the everlasting way.

All: Guide me, Lord, along the everlasting way.

L2:O LORD, you have probed me and you know me;  
>you know when I sit and when I stand;<br>you understand my thoughts from afar.  
>My journeys and my rest you scrutinize,<br>with all my ways you are familiar.  
>all: Guide me, Lord, along the everlasting way.<p>

L2: Truly you have formed my inmost being;  
>you knit me in my mother's womb.<br>I give you thanks that I am fearfully, wonderfully made;  
>wonderful are your works.<br>all: Guide me, Lord, along the everlasting way.  
>L2: Probe me, O God, and know my heart;<br>try me, and know my thoughts;  
>See if my way is crooked,<br>and lead me in the way of old.  
>all: Guide me, Lord, along the everlasting way.<p>

choir: alleluia, alleluia

if we love one another,

god remains in us,

and his love is brought to perfection in us.

alleluia, alleluia.

preist: The Lord be with you

all: and with your spirit.

priest: a reading from the holy gospel according to Luke

all(while making a cross over forehead, mouth, and heart) glory to you, lord.

priest:

Jesus said to his disciples:  
>"To you who hear I say, love your enemies,<br>do good to those who hate you, bless those who curse you,  
>pray for those who mistreat you.<br>To the person who strikes you on one cheek,  
>offer the other one as well,<br>and from the person who takes your cloak,  
>do not withhold even your tunic.<br>Give to everyone who asks of you,  
>and from the one who takes what is yours do not demand it back.<br>Do to others as you would have them do to you.  
>For if you love those who love you,<br>what credit is that to you?  
>Even sinners love those who love them.<br>And if you do good to those who do good to you,  
>what credit is that to you?<br>Even sinners do the same.  
>If you lend money to those from whom you expect repayment,<br>what credit is that to you?  
>Even sinners lend to sinners,<br>and get back the same amount.  
>But rather, love your enemies and do good to them,<br>and lend expecting nothing back;  
>then your reward will be great<br>and you will be children of the Most High,  
>for he himself is kind to the ungrateful and the wicked.<br>Be merciful, just as also your Father is merciful.

"Stop judging and you will not be judged.  
>Stop condemning and you will not be condemned.<br>Forgive and you will be forgiven.  
>Give and gifts will be given to you;<br>a good measure, packed together, shaken down, and overflowing,  
>will be poured into your lap.<br>For the measure with which you measure  
>will in return be measured out to you."<p>

The gospel, of The Lord.

All: praise to you lord, Jesus Christ.

the priest did the homily(when he explains the gospel)

All: We believe in one God, the Father, the Almighty,  
>maker of heaven and earth, of all that is seen and unseen.<br>We believe in one Lord, Jesus Christ, the only Son of God,  
>eternally begotten of the Father,<br>God from God, Light from Light, true God from true God,  
>begotten, not made, one in Being with the Father.<br>Through him all things were made.  
>For us men and for our salvation he came down from heaven:<br>[bow during the next two lines:]  
>by the power of the Holy Spirit<br>he was born of the Virgin Mary, and became man.  
>For our sake he was crucified under Pontius Pilate;<br>he suffered, died, and was buried.  
>On the third day he rose again in fulfillment of the Scriptures;<br>he ascended into heaven and is seated at the right hand of the Father.  
>He will come again in glory to judge the living and the dead,<br>and his kingdom will have no end.  
>We believe in the Holy Spirit, the Lord, the giver of life,<br>who proceeds from the Father and the Son.  
>With the Father and the Son he is worshipped and glorified.<br>He has spoken through the Prophets.  
>We believe in one holy catholic and apostolic Church.<br>We acknowledge one baptism for the forgiveness of sins.  
>We look for the resurrection of the dead,<br>and the life of the world to come. Amen.

Lector 3 went up. "The response is, lord hear our prayers."

all: lord hear our prayers.

L3: for all the holy and no holy schools of New York and the world,we pray to the lord:

all: lord hear our prayers.

L3: for the children of god, we pray to the lord:

all: lord hear our prayers

L3: for the safety of everyone, we pray to The Lord:

all: lord hear our prayers.

L3: for Nathaniel Marvin Wolff, Alexander Draper Wolff, Qaasim Asani Seawright-Middleton, Rosalina Tai in thanksgiving and all children and elders with cancer, we pray to The Lord:

all: lord hear our prayers.

L3: for all who have gone to heaven, we pray to The Lord:

all: lord hear our prayers.

priest: for the good of the holy church, the communion of saints, through Christ our lord amen.

choir leader: please have your offertory ready and open your song books to page 336, I have loved you

_I have loved you with an everlasting love_

_I have called you, and you are mine_

_I have loved you with an everlasting love_

_I have called you, and you are mine_

They called Nat and alex to the back.

_seek the face of the lord and long for him_

_he will bring you his light and his peace_

Nat, alex and more random people brought up the gifts.

_I have loved you with an everlasting love_

_I have called you, and you are mine_

_I have loved you with an everlasting love_

_I have called you, and you are mine_

They sat back with us.

_seek the face of the lord and long for him_

_he will bring you his joy and his hope_

_I have loved you with an everlasting love_

_I have called you, and you are mine_

_I have loved you with an everlasting love_

_I have called you, and you are mine_

_Priest_: Blessed are you, Lord, God of all creation. Through your goodness we have this bread to offer, which earth has given and human hands have made. It will become for us the bread of life. _  
><strong>All<strong>_**:** **Blessed be God for ever.**

_Priest_: Blessed are you, Lord, God of all creation. Through your goodness we have this wine to offer, fruit of the vine and work of human hands. It will become our spiritual drink._  
><strong>All<strong>_**: ** **Blessed be God for ever.**

_Priest_: Pray, my brothers and sisters, that our sacrifice  
>may be acceptable to God, the almighty Father.<br>**_All_: ** **May the Lord accept the sacrifice at your hands,  
>for the praise and glory of his name,<br>for our good, and the good of all his Church.**

he prayed over the gifts. He said the Eucharistic prayer.

_Priest_: The Lord be with you. **_All_: ** **And also with your spirit.  
><strong>_Priest_: Lift up your hearts. **_All_: ** **We lift them up to the Lord.  
><strong>_Priest_: Let us give thanks to the Lord, our God. **_All_: ** **It is right to give him thanks and praise.**

**_**All**_**:** **Holy, holy, holy Lord, God of power and might,  
>Heaven and earth are full of your glory.<br>Hosanna in the highest.  
>Blessed is he who comes in the name of the Lord.<br>Hosanna in the highest.**  
><strong>

we knelt.

_Priest_: Let us proclaim the mystery of faith:

all: when we eat this bread and drink this cup we proclaim your death oh lord. Until we come again.

_Priest_: Through him, with him, and in him, in the unity of the Holy Spirit, all glory and honor is yours, almighty Father, for ever and ever.  
><strong><em>All<em>: ** **Amen**

**_Priest_: Let us pray with confidence to the Father in the words our Savior gave us.**

i took Nat and Alex's hands and we prayed:

**_All_: ****Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name;  
>thy kingdom come; thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven.<br>Give us this day our daily bread;  
>and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us;<br>and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil.**

_Priest_: Deliver us, Lord, from every evil, and grant us peace in our day. In your mercy keep us free from sin and protect us from all anxiety as we wait in joyful hope for the coming of our Savior, Jesus Christ.  
><em>All<em>: For the kingdom, the power, and the glory are yours, now and forever.

_Priest_: Lord Jesus Christ, you said to your apostles: I leave you peace, my peace I give you. Look not on our sins, but on the faith of your Church, and grant us the peace and unity of your kingdom where you live for ever and ever.  
><strong><em>All<em>: ** **Amen.**

_Priest_: The Peace of the Lord be with you always.  
><strong><em>All<em>: ** **And with your spirit.**

_Priest_: Let us offer each other a sign of peace.

we all shook hands.

**_All_:** **Lamb of God, you take away the sins of the world: have mercy on us.  
>Lamb of God, you take away the sins of the world: have mercy on us.<br>Lamb of God, you take away the sins of the world: grant us peace.  
><strong>[kneel]

_Priest_: This is the Lamb of God who takes away the sins of the world. Happy are those who are called to his supper.  
><em><strong>All<strong>_**: **** lord, I am not worthy that you should enter under my roof. but only say the word and my soul shall be healed.**

**i went for commuion as they sang: **

_Refrain  
>One bread, one body,<br>one Lord of all,  
>one cup of blessing which we bless.<br>And we, though many,  
>throughout the earth,<br>we are one body in this one Lord._

_1. Gentile or Jew,  
>servant or free,<br>woman or man, no more.  
>Refrain<br>2. Many the gifts,  
>many the works,<br>one in the Lord of all.  
>Refrain<br>3. Grain for the fields,  
>scattered and grown,<br>gathered to one, for all._

priest: let us pray.

he said a prayer.

all: amen

_Priest_: May almighty God bless you,  
>the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit.<p>

**_All_: ** **Amen.**

preist: Go in peace to love and serve the Lord.**_  
>All<em>: ** **Thanks be to God!**

_Chorus:  
>Go make a dff'rence, we can make a diff'rence<br>Go make a diff'rence in the world  
>Go make a diff'rence we can make a diff'rence<br>Go make a diff'rence in the world_

_First Verse:  
>We are the salt in the earth, called to let the people see<br>The love of God in you and me  
>We are the light of the world, not to be hidden, but be seen<br>Go make a diff'rence in the world_

_Chorus_

_Second Verse:  
>We are the hands of Christ, reaching out to those in need<br>The face of God for all to see  
>We are the spirit of hope, we are the voice of peace<em>


	6. Aftermath

Alex's POV

Nats' eye got removed the next day. I stayed to hang with him. Before, we helped him memorize how to type without looking. So now they had released Him and it was time to go back to school.

"okay, keep your head phones in, always keep your tablet out, and always use the keyboard. and stick with David." I reminded him.

"Okay okay." He said. David escorted him in.

Rosalina's POV

"let's go in." I said. I waved to alex. Alex walked with Juanita into the school.

everyone was staring at us as we walked in.

"Hey dork why you wearing sunglasses inside?" Someone called.

"because I'm completely blind." Nat said.

"well why you being escorted by a dweeb and a girl with robot arms?" Another kid said.

"Because these are my friends." Nat said.

"why does she have robot arms?" A girl asked.

"because I had cancer. Why're you so judgy?" I said. Everyone was silent.

"what just happened?" Nat asked.

"rosalina just served them." David whispered to him.

weekend...

we were at a press conference.

"How do you plan on continuing the band?" A reporter asked.

"we're gonna take a short break until I adjust to not seeing. But when I do, my friends will help me study the stage and we will try to preform again." Nat said.

"are you that committed?" Another said.

"yes. and alex will help me the most. Isn't that right brother?" Nat said.

"I have to do all the writing. Write the lyrics, the notes, and sometimes his homework." Alex said.

"what happened the day before the surgery?" A reporter asked.

"we went to church." I said.

"that was my first time at church." Nat said.

"it was so long but yet, I understood the message." Alex said.

"you've never been to church before?" a reporter asked.

"probably when I was a baby with my mom on Easter but my dad is Jewish so we don't go to church as often." Nat said.

"so your mixed religions?" A different reporter asked.

"yep." Alex said.

"wh took you to church?" Anorther asked.

"Rosalina and Kristina." Nat said.

"there was a lot of singing and praying which I enjoyed and they prayed for us." Alex said excited.

...

"describe your outfit for me, rosie." Nat said. We sitting in his living room. Only me and him.

"okay. A purple frilly dress, spaghetti straps, with a purple head band that had a flower on it, and purple flats." I said.

"is it purple day already?" He asked.

we talked some more.


End file.
